Ratio Uchiha
Ratio is one of the last surviving members of The Hidden Leaf Village's Uchiha clan, he was apart of a very powerful Uchiha family who’s family history has the greatest ties to Madara Uchiha, so his family could perform powerful Jutsu that normal Shinobi and even other Uchiha family’s couldn’t perform (such as Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation and Fire Style: Great Fire Destruction), he also has high Sensory abilities, Medical Ninjutsu, Charkra reserves almost equal to 2 thirds of Madara Uchiha’s and has the most resemblance to Madara in his clan, during the Uchiha Slaughter he was out on a mission and when he came home and saw all his family killed he swore revenge on whoever killed them unlocked his Mangekyō Sharingan and embraced his clans Curse of Hatred after he found out it was Itachi he left Kohona and began fighting very powerful Shinobi and gaining there skills to kill Itachi but when Saskue was fighting Itachi he had to hide in the shadows and watch the battle unfold from the sidelines. Background: Ratio is apart of a very high Uchiha family which has the highest relations to Madara Uchiha, so he was very highly treated but he didn’t really have any friends when he was young so he studied very powerful Ninja such as Kakashi, Guy, Jiraya, Tsunade, Orichimaru, ect and other Kage the Third Tsuchikage, the Third Raikage, the Fourth Mizukage, the Fourth Kazekage, the Third Hokage, etc. but mastered several Uchiha techniques even before he graduated from the academy such as Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu and other techniques, so when he became a Genin he easily finished the bell test, he also easily finished the Chunin Exams in First place, after he became a Chunin he faced a very bad situation when commanding his first mission, his squad was hunting down a ninja from the Rain who was stealing intel from the Leaf about the current (Third) Hokage after seeing one of his teammates almost killed, this was when he unlocked his Sharingan when this happened he returned the intel, soon after that mission he practiced with his Sharingan until two months later when he fully mastered it which was the fastest an Uchiha ever fully mastered a Sharingan, he also created the Bamboo Staff, Midoribō, soon after this from a special Bamboo in his family’s garden, it allowed him to use more Wind Style Jutsu’s such as Wind Style: Sea Dragon and Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu, a year later he was promoted to a Jonin and was sent to the Land of Iron to help with the protection of the Five Kage Summit. Personality: Ratio has a really up-beat, happy attitude outside the battle which a lot of people like but when he is in a battle he has a very serious attitude completely different and has really high intelligence so he is able to predict an opponents moves and counter them even without his Sharingan, after the Uchiha Slaghter he became very quick to anger he also began having nightmares about seeing Itachi killing the whole Uchiha Clan and then killing him when he tried to take revenge on him, this dream’s colour scheme is exactly the same as Tsukuyomi this was happened every night until Itachi was killed Appearance: Ratio always has his Jonin jacket on even when he became a part of The Hidden Sand Village but he also has his headband on his right shoulder he also wears a short sleeved shirt with a light blue sleeves and a blue neck he also have blue pants and blue latch on shoes that match the colour of the neck of his shirt, he also has a fish nets, wrappings and gloves with metal slabs of them used to help protect his arm when using powerful Jutsu involving his arm such as Chidori, Destruction Style: Doom Sphere, Hell Stab, Hell’s Lightning Strike, etc. He keep’s this appearance throughout the whole series Abilities Like Saskue, Ratio was hailed as a natural genius even before he went to the academy as-well as being well-versed in many of the Uchiha's techniques and easily graduating top of his class in the Academy. Ratio was known to take on a squad of Rain Jōnin even without his Shaingan and even the Forth Raikage in the series before the Forth Great Ninja World War and 1000 White Zetsu and a Reanimated Hidan in the Forth Great Ninja War Taijutsu History The Uchiha Slaughter: After he returned a week later after a mission in the Land of Lightning his returned only to see his Mother, Father and fellow Uchiha killed by Itachi, this was when he unlocked his Mangekyo Sharingan soon after he took his Fathers Eyes and instantly implanted them to gain an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and unlocked Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi swore revenge as Saskue did, after spying on Saskue finding out he was still alive he learnt that Itachi killed all the Uchiha, his Mother and his Father, he left the village and became a Missing-Nin after this he practiced his ninjutsu until he began able to use Particle Style and create his own Kekkai Tōta the Destruction Style which then became his main Jutsu. His Mission: After leaving the village Ratio traveled to each of the Five Great Shinobi Villages gaining and copying new techniques from other ninja including the Fourth Raikage A, Jiraya and Tsunade to gain enough power to fight Itachi by fighting the ninja then copying the Jutsu he wanted with his Sharingan then fleeing when he was satisfied. Fighting the Fourth Raikage: After reaching the Hidden Cloud Village Ratio challanged A the Fourth Raikage to a fight for the Raikage title when he really wanted to copy A’s Techniques, after accepting they began to fight even though most of the battle it was a stalemate halfway through the fight Ratio began to use both his Kekkai Tōta and A almost lost his head to a Partical Style A then used the Lider Bomb and Ratio berely ecaped with Teleportation Jutsu but still got what he wanted from him so fled but the aftermath of the Lider Bomb seriously hurt Ratio’s left arm, after that he unlocked the power of his right Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan which allowed him to cast Kōtei and obtain the Susanoo. Ratio vs Naruto While on the road after assaulting The Fourth Raikage Naruto was given a mission in the Land of Lightning with Kakashi, Sakura and Sai but since Ratio was injured during his fight he was unable to leave so Team Kakashi had a lot of time to catch up to him but when he was finally on the move Naruto caught up to him, when they began their fight to counter Naruto’s Rasengan Ratio created Destruction Release: Doom Sphere which easily countered Naruto’s Rasengan and neutralised it a burnt Naruto’s Hand vigorously leaving him unable to use the Rasengan or his hand completely usless, later on when Kakashi, Sakura and Sai Ratio retreated without a trace leaving the Land of Lightning in a mater of hours. Facing Itachi: After his arm healed he went to face Kisame to get intel on where Itachi’s location was, but even under extreme conditions Kisame didn’t talk so Ratio used Tsukuyomi and almost subdued Kisame but since being with Itachi he knew how to defend against Tsukuyomi and it failed so Ratio used Kōtei hanging Kisame like a scarecrow then sending him to the Kōtei dimension from then he began to control the stalactites in the sky to break Kisame’s arms and legs then Ratio aimed for the ribs but Kisame wanting to survive then told Ratio where Itachi was so he then teleported both himself and Kisame out of the Kōtei dimension then leaving Kisame but soon after Saskue and Itachi’s fight to the end had began and when Ratio arrived he was only able to watch from the shadows, after Itachi died Ratio then returned to the Leaf but when hunted down by Leaf Ninja he knew he couldn’t return with his real identity so he changed his name and appearance and became a Hidden Sand Jonin. The Forth Great Shinobi World War: When The Forth Great Shinobi World War began Ratio was assigned to the Second Company lead by Kitsuchi, during the first night of The Forth Great Shinobi World War he was the only one awake when i night attack began with a reanimated Hidan as the leader and over 1,000 White Zetsu but after learning about the Reanimation Jutsu he developed a Jutsu called Reverse Reanimation Jutsu that even if he din’t cast the Jutsu he could reverse the Jutsu Seal the Soul so the target can’t be used as target again for future reference but since the Jutsu could only be used when touching and if Hidan is able to get a drop of his blood he could kill him it wasn’t easy, eventually Hidan was able to get a drop of his blood but before Hidan was able to start his Jutsu Ratio blasted him with a Jutsu that combined the Hell Stab, Cloak of Lightning, Chidori and Charkra Enhanced Strength that Destroyed Hidan’s entire body in a explosion of elctricity, after while he was repairing Ratio used Reverse Reanimation Jutsu on him which sealed him away and sent the rest of the enemy running.